


Gay Dream.

by Monz_Loveless



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Deberías reconsiderarlo, “Señor heteroflexible”… le contestó Loki, mientras sacaba un papel doblado de otro de sus bolsillos.</p>
<p>-¿Perdón?...- El rubio frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>-Lo estás pensando demasiado, si piensas que soy la clase de prostituto que te dice “campeón” “bebé” o cosas como las que dicen las mujeres, te equivocas…- Loki le  extendió el papel mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo, mismo que ya había inundado las fosas nasales de Thor, junto con su perfume, y que le parecían una combinación envolvente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I: Ace of Spades.

**Author's Note:**

> Los dioses Nórdicos no me pertenecen, los uso como referencia, igual que la imagen del perfecto Chris Hemsworth y Tom Hiddleston, maravillas creadas por Zeus. 
> 
> Incursionando aquí, con la enorme ayuda de mi corrector, Monstrum, plurimas gratias.
> 
> PD. La canción es Ace of Spades, de Motorhead, inspiración del título.

Gay Dream.

Capítulo I: Ace of Spades.

“If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man You win some, lose some, it's - all - the same to me The pleasure is to play, it makes no difference what you say…”

Por: Monz_loveless.

Llovía en El Castro cuando Loki decidió salir a “trabajar”. Había terminado su turno en la remodelada Market, y a pesar de que seguía siendo un lugar sin mucha clase, era más una cafetería popular por la afluencia de dignos representantes del movimiento LGBTT.

Tomó su chaqueta del mostrador y buscó en el bolsillo de esta sus cigarrillos, para después despedirse de Fandral, su mejor amigo y el encargado del local, quien limpiaba de manera esmerada la barra y le soltó antes de que abandonara el lugar “Deja de ser una perra orgullosa o te quedarás sin clientes”. El chico le sonrió triunfal antes de hacer sonar la campanita del local.

Sabía que estaba jugando, él ya le había pedido varias (muchas) veces que dejara ese empleo tan peligroso y tan arriesgado, pero no era algo que Loki pudiera decidir así, sin más… como cuando decidía no ir un día al colegio. Tenía motivos especiales, motivos que sólo él y personas realmente importantes sabían, no era algo que le encantaba hacer, y esperaba que en realidad fuera por poco tiempo, hasta que Farbauti mejorara.

Loki siempre había contado con el apoyo de su madre, para él, era la mujer más maravillosa sobre el planeta, porque pocas madres aceptan que su hijo sea abiertamente homosexual, y aún un menor número, prefieren sacrificar un matrimonio de más de veinte años por apoyar a su hijo. Loki “salió del clóset” a la edad de quince años, lo que es mucho tiempo para alguien que se ha sentido diferente desde que tiene memoria.

La ruptura familiar fue difícil, en primera, porque Loki pensó que Laufrey entendería al menos un poco, o que bien, le costaría un poco de trabajo el asumir que su muy amado primogénito era homosexual, pero no, su reacción fue muy diferente. Cuando dijo cosas tan hirientes como “es un desviado, yo no pretendo fomentar su comportamiento antinatural” , el divorcio era inminente, y su madre sabía que hacía bien, porque a pesar de que la confesión de su amado hijo no era nada nuevo para ella, pues dicen que las madres conocen los más oscuros secretos de sus hijos aún sin que se los digan, decidió apoyarlo, porque lo amaba, sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre un matrimonio que ella creyó perfecto.

Para cuando se mudaron a “El castro” no muy lejos de su antigua residencia en otra parte de San Francisco, a Farbauti ya la habían diagnosticado con cáncer, y algo que comenzó como un dolor en la columna, terminó empeorando. Laufrey se había negado a darle un solo dólar a quien había sido su mujer, por lo que ella sólo contaba con el tratamiento médico, algo que le pertenecía por ley, y unas enormes ganas de salir adelante.

Loki lamentó tener que salir de la escuela de artes, donde sin duda sobresalía y donde se le pronosticaba un gran futuro, por la manera tan obscura y abstracta con la que pintaba. El cómo llego a la prostitución es un tema que no le gusta tratar: simplemente tenía sus motivos, Farbauti necesitaba cuidados, y los cuidados significaban dinero, mismo dinero que no podía conseguir con un trabajo de medio tiempo, ni con dos, ni con tres…

La idea en un principio era descabellada y peligrosa, pero su madre era prioridad, por sobre todo. Pagaba una cuota no muy módica y sólo lo hacía tres días a la semana, era casi como una “agencia”, pero aún más perversa y corrupta.

Apagó su cigarrillo con la suela de la bota y exhaló el fino humo, mientras hacía cálculos mentales sobre el pago del alquiler del departamento, el cual ya estaba por venir. Sólo esperaba una noche próspera…

Un auto se detuvo a su lado, aún con la noche que ya había caído, Loki pudo distinguir su color, un corvette rojo que parecía recién sacado de una agencia automovilística. Miró primero el coche, deseando que el idiota que lo abordaba fuera lo suficientemente listo como para cuidar a esa joya con motor, de cualquier robo.

El vidrio polarizado se deslizó hacia abajo, y Loki se inclinó, por costumbre a mirar al piloto, y no era que se sobrevalorara, pero no se acostaba con cualquiera, y abundaban los sujetos repugnantes que sólo querían tener un polvo maravilloso porque sus vidas eran un completo asco. Se sorprendió al ver a un joven tripulante, rubio, con el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta y la barba algo crecida, un traje negro y una camisa blanca perfecta, unos lentes oscuros que descansaban en la poca discreta abertura sobre su pecho.

Loki no sabía si darle a tarifa del servicio o preguntarle de qué jodido comercial se había salido. Para cuando le sonrió de manera algo nerviosa, él ya había encendido otro cigarrillo, de manera impulsiva.

-¿Vas a subir?- Le preguntó una voz masculina desde dentro del vehículo. Loki exhaló el humo y rió un poco divertido.

-No hemos hablado de la tarifa…- Dijo él, inclinándose un poco más recargando uno de sus codos sobre la portezuela.

-No me importa el dinero…- Contestó el rubio con una expresión diferente, que Loki no supo cómo interpretar.

-Sí, eso ya lo veo…-Contestó el pelinegro con sorna, mientras miraba de arriba abajo el auto, como si quisiera dar énfasis en que el otro no escatimaba en gastos

El otro amplió una sonrisa y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Loki subió, mientras le hacía una señal a Volstagg, advirtiéndole que se iría con él, para que le tomara las placas. Medidas de seguridad, él era el “cuidador” de los chicos y chicas de su bloque, así se evitaba que hubiera menos prostitutos y prostitutas que amanecían en bolsas, y no tenía problemas con su jefe.

-¿Te molesta si fumo aquí adentro?- Dijo el pelinegro una vez que se acomodó en el asiento, guardando su cigarrera en el bolso delantero de su chaqueta.

-No…- Fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta del rubio pensativo, que lo miraba como si lo hubieran sacado de otro planeta.

-Deberías reconsiderarlo, “Señor heteroflexible”… le contestó Loki, mientras sacaba un papel doblado de otro de sus bolsillos.

-¿Perdón?...- El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Lo estás pensando demasiado, si piensas que soy la clase de prostituto que te dice “campeón”, “bebé” o cosas como las que dicen las mujeres, te equivocas…- Loki le extendió el papel mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo, mismo que ya había inundado las fosas nasales de Thor, junto con su perfume, y que le parecían una combinación envolvente.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo el piloto del corvette.

-Son mis estudios, digamos que somos una “empresa seria”- Loki hizo unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos, -muestran que no tengo ninguna enfermedad venérea, o algo por el estilo, aunque no lo hago sin protección, eso es un hecho-.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?...- Preguntó el rubio, mirándolo a los ojos, y el pelinegro sintió que se tomaba demasiadas molestias, y flaqueó… siempre se cambiaba el nombre, “Tom” era el que usaba de manera más usual o “Scott” en menor medida, pero no, no lo hizo, no ocultó su bisílabo de los ojos azules que lo miraban con interés.

-¿Acaso importa?- Respondió mientras lanzaba el sobrante de su intoxicante por la ventana.

-Me llamo Thor- Dijo el otro, aún evadiendo las preguntas que saltaban desde los labios del de ojos verdes.

-Loki, me llamo Loki… ¿Ya podemos movernos? No tengo sexo en el asiento trasero del coche, por muy bonito que sea- Dijo mirando su manicure, negro perfecto, mientras alzaba una ceja.

Thor encendió el motor mientras aún sostenía el papel que le había dado Loki…Loki, y él que se negaba a salir de su aburrida rutina a buscar algún encuentro casual.

"You know I'm born to lose, and gambling's for fools, But that's the way I like it baby, I don't wanna live forever, And don't forget the joker!..."

La música del estéreo llenó sus oídos, seguido del rugir de un motor potente. Loki por un momento pensó en perder toda la noche, y no sólo una hora de su vida, pero olvidaba que era un desconocido, un polvo de tantos, que sólo iba de paso, como todo en su vida, desde el último año.


	2. Rock and Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi computadora murió... y yo quiero morir con ella. Gracias a Monstrum por la corrección y a ustedes por leer, en verdad.

Gay Dream.

Capítulo II: Rock and Roll. 

Por: Monz_loveless. 

Thor le abrió la puerta de la recepción del hotel, un hotel diferente, uno que no era de paso, uno que quedaba a diez minutos del lugar donde trabajaba y nunca había visitado… a pesar de que Loki creía ya haber frecuentado todos los cercanos. 

 

La recepcionista los miró con una ceja arqueada y Loki agradeció el no tener que proporcionar una identificación, porque no la llevaba consigo. Lo único que portaba era la chamarra, la cajetilla de cigarros, encendedor, condones y unos cuantos billetes. También la hoja que le había reclamado a Thor antes de llegar. 

 

Thor no habló durante el resto del trayecto y Loki no se molestó en hacerlo, pues ya tenía suficiente con soportar su ruidosa música como para buscar un tema de conversación, además lo sabía, sabía que no debía entrometerse porque los hombres así de callados eran peligrosos, se guardaban las cosas pero hacían una revolución en su cabeza. 

¿Por qué había contratado un prostituto, en primer lugar? La pregunta Thor podía responderla, pero de hacerlo, admitiría ese extraño sentimiento con el que había venido luchando desde hacía un tiempo, un impulso que salía de su pecho y se instalaba en un lugar no muy cómodo. Y esa noche había peleado con Jane… la idea de ver a Loki en El Castro fue una epifanía para que no se retractara. 

 

Para cuando Loki se quitó la chaqueta, ya dentro de la habitación, sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban ansiosos. En ese preciso instante su cerebro dejó de pensar en el número que le asignaría a Thor, de entre el ranking que tenía para clasificar a los mejores polvos y para desechar aquellos que ni siquiera valía la pena mencionarse. 

Los hombres se consideran el sexo fuerte, los heterosexuales en particular, pero Loki había visto de todo, desde los que le decían por el nombre de una ex difícil de olvidar, hasta los que lloraban después del sexo a causa de la culpa, Loki a veces sólo se reía y tomaba sus cosas para largarse, otras tantas sentía pena por el sujeto pero no decía nada. «Los héteros siempre complicándose la existencia » . 

 

Loki había olvidado la regla básica… él siempre iba arriba, por muy pasivo que fuera, y para cuando sintió el peso del enorme cuerpo sobre el suyo, decidió que no había lugar mejor para estar en ese momento. Cuando se rompe la primera regla, romper las demás siempre resulta más fácil. 

“Well here, babe, look at you, in love with someone else  
Turned out like all the others, leave me by myself  
That's how it works I guess, and you're like all the rest  
Guess I can handle it, if that's the way it is 

I'm in love with rock 'n' roll, it satisfy my soul  
That's how it has to be, I won't get mad…” 

* * * 

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó Thor mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa, sentado en la cama, sin mirar a Loki, que seguía envuelto en la sábana de seda y encendía un cigarrillo, pequeños placeres de la vida, después de un polvo. 

—Si tienes suerte y estoy disponible…—musitó Loki, dejando la afirmación en la incertidumbre que dejaban sus palabras, pedir que así fuera era demasiado, porque era su trabajo y necesitaba dinero, soñar que Thor era el príncipe de cuento era estúpido, más para alguien como él. 

 

Thor besó sus labios antes de irse, Loki decidió que no se movería de esa habitación tan lujosa, porque el otro le había pagado toda la noche, y un poco más… y porque volver a la realidad tan pronto sería un dolor en el trasero y en el orgullo. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Loki se acurrucó en las finas telas verdes, un poco después fue vencido por el sueño. 

Decir que era el mejor hombre en el mundo parecería un simple cliché, era testarudo y orgulloso, nada que le ganara a Loki en cuanto a arrogancia y caprichos. Era la simple manera en la que miraba a Loki, como su fuera el ser más hermoso sobre la tierra y la sonrisa que sele dibujaba en el rostro cada vez que podían amanecer juntos, porque éstas eran pocas. 

Los encuentros se habían hecho más frecuentes y Loki ya no se ponía con tanta regularidad el caparazón protector con el que andaba siempre, quizá ese había sido su error. Habían pasado de la habitación de un hotel caro a entretenimientos no necesariamente sexuales, la ópera y el teatro fueron nuevos descubrimientos para Thor, quien nunca había gozado tanto de compartir tiempo con alguien, por reducido que éste fuera, y después de todo, siempre podía excusar sus ausencias que cada vez se hacían más prolongadas... y volver a las sábanas, a la danza de cuerpos acompasados, donde podía morir y renacer sin ninguna especie de culpa. 

Loki no sabía si así se sentía el amor, así de poderoso e irracional, de abrasador y furtivo...Thor no quería pensar en ello, cuando podía refugiarse en el níveo cuello de Loki y perderse en su aroma, qué importaba lo que podía definirse como amor. 

 

A los tres meses de frecuentarse, Thor le confesó que se casaría en un par de semanas, con una buena mujer, hija del socio de su padre… ese mismo día, Loki le había contado sobre el cáncer de Farbauti, que parecía estar ganando la batalla. 

Loki quiso morir y el color se fue de sus mejillas cuando hizo trizas el cheque que Thor le ofrecía, uno que tenía muchos ceros, para pagar el tratamiento de su madre y para rentar un apartamento, uno para ambos… y dejar ese empleo. 

 

Le preguntó si la amaba de verdad, Thor respondió que debía hacer lo correcto y Loki lloró tanto, tanto… por haberse enamorado de un hipócrita, por soñar con cosas absurdas, por no ser más que la puta de la historia. 

No volvieron a verse, porque Loki lo decidió así, ya no importaba quién había empezado con esa “nada” que habían tenido, pero él había decidido ponerle fin. 

 

Se volvieron a ver al invierno siguiente, Loki esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para atravesar la avenida, estaba lejos de El Castro, pero la pastelería donde había encargado algo especial para el cumpleaños de Farbauti no era precisamente céntrica, era un cumpleaños especial, un cumpleaños libre de cáncer. 

Un auto se estacionó a su lado, y no pudo ignorar el modelo rojo, el corvette rojo… y adentro de él, una mujer que lloraba en el asiento del copiloto, un Thor que gritaba en el asiento del conductor… y sus ojos se clavaron en los azules y éstos lo notaron al instante, pero ya era tarde, tenía que cruzar la avenida… la luz verde se había puesto en su vida, y no se detendría. 

“I got Rock N' Roll, it satisfy my soul  
That's how it has to be, I won't get mad  
I got Rock N' Roll, to save me from the cold  
And if that's all there is, it ain't so bad…”


End file.
